


Peace, Demyx

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyone recognise the title?, Dealing With Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving Demyx, KH3 spoilers, Mainly comfort, Reminiscing, Supportive Ienzo, The ending didn't happen, post-Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: During his stay in Radiant Garden, Demyx is met with reminders of his old life. When things grow too much for him, Ienzo is there to listen.





	Peace, Demyx

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to m̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶v̶o̶u̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶c̶e̶n̶e̶ when these three characters interact during KH3, and encompasses the feelings and wishes of all involved.

A blond man could be seen hurrying through the alleyways of Radiant Garden, posture rigid. To a keen observer, his pace suggested that he wanted to get away from something, but not so desperately as to break into a sprint. After searching intently, he alighted on a large central fountain, taking deep breaths.

Soon afterwards, Ienzo sat down on the edge of the fountain, near where Demyx rested with his head down and eyes closed. There was enough space between them to not stifle his former colleague, and yet he was close enough to silently offer support. Ienzo politely stared ahead, hands folding into his lap, and remained silent for a few long minutes. It bothered him that he was unable to determine what had caused the other to flee the study so suddenly.

Finally, quiet voice softly joining the sounds of water, he spoke.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Demyx remained still, staring blankly at his feet. Concern blossomed in Ienzo's chest, unused to seeing the other man out of his state of perpetual movement. He opened his mouth, cautiously considering repeating his question, when Demyx answered.

“I'll talk...”

Ienzo nodded, closing his mouth and waiting patiently.

“I... was remembering my own time. Before all of this nonsense...”

He shifted his hands to his knees, leather creaking slightly as his fingers flexed against his coat.

“The little I can remember... I lived with my grandmother. She was the kindest person you'd ever meet, and as warm as the beach. And she was beautiful. She never looked a day over fifty, you know.” Demyx smiled then, small and longing.

“Every day, she'd tell me something she liked about me, even if I couldn't see it.” Ienzo watched his smile slowly fall as his expression grew tight, distant gaze caught between fondness and pain. “The thing I remember best, which she'd say every week, was that I was beautiful.”

His fingers drummed against his leg, the water behind him rippling in response. Briefly, Ienzo's eyes darted to the movement, scanning for any risk of him losing control. Demyx didn't pay it any heed.

“There were times when I struggled a lot. Training was tough, and I couldn't seem to meet anyone that let themselves relax. Because everyone was so busy, I couldn't get a partner, and it started messing with my sense of self. So for awhile, every time she cupped my face and told me with such pride that I was beautiful, it hurt. How she could believe that with all of her heart, when I felt that the words were wrong when I said them to myself... I was really conflicted.”

Ienzo turned towards him, hoping that Demyx would do the same. “I cannot know what you will think of this statement, but objectively speaking, you are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen.”

Demyx did turn to him then, eyes wide and mouth slack. He caught himself quickly, laughing uncertainly with a nervous grin. “Thanks, Ienzo. I'm... I'm doing better with it, now.” Water began slowly rising from the fountain as Demyx waved his hand absently. “I can mostly see what she saw, now, so things aren't all bad.” The water settled as his hand returned to his lap, and Ienzo felt himself relax at the familiar movements.

“So much of my past has been buried, gone from my mind just like everything else in my life. Even my real name escapes me... I don't mind, though. This new name is nice. And I find that the more I travel, the more comes back to me. But I want to stay here. Radiant Garden is wonderful. It... reminds me of home, in a weird way.” Shifting his legs, he leaned forward, hand searching the space beside the fountain for something. “They're not really similar. We didn't have a castle, and there was just as much yellow as purple in the area.”

Finally satisfied, he brought his hand up, plucking a flower in the process. For a quiet moment, his eyes were fixed on it as he twirled it between his fingers, the world around them lost to his focus. The words that followed were even quieter than his previous tone.

“She grew these flowers in little boxes in the windowsill, the same kind that grow here.”

Deep, slow breaths punctuated the air, joined by the rustling of clothing as Demyx stretched his legs.

“But my home is gone now, and so is she.” He let out a long sigh, dropping his head again. “I really miss her. I don't think I would have kept my cheerfulness if she hadn't been there for me. She would have loved it here...”

Ienzo smiled sympathetically, unhurriedly reaching out and placing his hand over Demyx's. Turquoise eyes rested on his cerulean, uneasy and watchful.

“She loves you, no matter where she has gone since her passing. I think that she was always watching over you, even when you were a Nobody.” Demyx nodded uncertainly, fixing him with a strange look.

“I thought that you didn't believe in life after a natural death?”

Ienzo laughed lightly at his own thoughts, shaking his head with a huff of amusement. “I had previously dismissed the afterlife as the work of fairytales, and yet from what Sora reported, it exists and its residents are still aware of those who remain. If such a thing is possible, then what reason do we have to worry in life?”

“I... guess so.” Demyx smiled, gentle and grateful. “Thanks for listening, Ienzo.” Stretching, he jumped to his feet, spinning quickly to pose with a grin as he held out his hand to the startled man. “So, will you allow me to escort you back to the castle?”

Ienzo chuckled at his antics, shaking his head once more as he slid to his feet, accepting the offer.

“Now that you know about me... Will you let me know more about you? What are you working on right now?” Demyx asked curiously.

Ienzo began walking, picking up an earlier conversation that they had had before Demyx went missing. Demyx kept pace with him, smiling sweetly at his enthusiasm.

When they returned to the study, Ansem noticed their joined hands and smiled warmly, resting a palm on each of their shoulders in greeting before welcoming them back in. He watched more than listened to their conversation, his boy filled with excitement and the other kindness. Pride filled his chest at seeing that his adoptive son had grown into such a compassionate and considerate young man, and he knew then that all was right in their lives once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help process my grief after receiving the news of my adoptive grandmother's death yesterday. In a way, I suppose it also acts as a memorial to some of my better memories with her. She was ready, though, so I'll be alright soon enough.


End file.
